El rey de la oscuridad
by Nagi w
Summary: Un Will dando sus primeros pasos en la enfermería de la cabaña 7 conoce a un chico un tanto peculiar que dice cosas muy extrañas. ¿Qué pasará?


**Disclamer: y de nuevo vengo con otro Solangelo. Esta vez uno que me inspiró una película de Disney bien conocida... como es la Bella y la Bestia. No, no soy Rick Riordan, aclarado esto: ¡disfrutad!.**

Will Solace era conocido en todo el campamento como el chico alegre de Apolo, era amable, gentil y sí, si tenía que amenazarte lo hacía pero sin perder nunca esa sonrisa radiante. Nico di Angelo era… bueno, nadie sabía exáctamente qué es lo que era.

Algunos afortunados habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el chico sonriente que se emocionaba por cualquier pequeñez como un muro de escalada con lava, que jugaba a las mythomagic y admiraba a Percy Jackson. De ese chico quedaba sólo el nombre y algún aspecto puntual como vestigios de su apariencia: misma nariz respingona, mismos ojos oscuros.

Will podía contarse como uno de esos afortunados. Él era aún un enfermero novato cuando le vio por primera vez. En la cabaña de Apolo funcionaban las cosas así, cuando eres un aprendiz te encargas de auxiliar a tus hermanos mayores, luego pasas a enfermero y de ahí a doctor. Ese era su primer día de enfermero y su primer paciente fue un chico de su edad, que miraba hacia todos lados con expectación y tenía las rodillas raspadas. Ningún doctor se ocuparía de una nimiedad de ese tamaño, estaban más ocupados ocupándose de las víctimas de la cada vez más irritable Clarisse.

–¿Eres hijo de Apolo? ¡Es alucinante! ¡Y su coche volador es el mejor! –empezó a hablar frenéticamente. El rubio no quería hablar de su padre en realidad, pero el otro no entendió las miradas evasivas– Tiene curación 8 y magia 5.

Bueno, no parecían dolerle las rodillas, que balanceaba frenéticamente desde su posición en la camilla. Mientras cogía desinfectante, pudo ver cómo tenía las manos llenas de heridas y rasguños que intercalaba con tiritas de superhéroes. No entendía de qué hablaba, pero le caía bien por lo alegre que era.

Por ese entonces, no había persona más tímida e introvertida que William Solace. Daba igual cómo se lo dijeran sus hermanos, daba igual cuánto roce tenía todos los días con los campistas, él seguía sin poder mirarlos a los ojos. Lee Fletcher le había tranquilizado, según él la timidez se le iría por costumbre. Tratar todos los días a campistas es lo que tiene, no estás detrás de un mostrador; te hablan, tienes que tocar sus cuerpos y muchas veces hasta tienes que lidiar con ataques de ira, tratarán de chantajearte y de timarte.

Le había dado todos los cuidados que podría necesitar e incluso le dio una piruleta de las que tenían por allí, por lo bien que se había portado.

–Eres un buen médico, seguro que tienes curación 5. O incluso 6.

Y esa fue la única vez que había visto al niño alegre adicto a las Mythomagic, lo siguiente que supo de él era que había dejado el campamento tras enterarse de la muerte de su hermana. Percy Jackson y sus amigos trataron de buscarle, pero poco habían conseguido. Si, es cierto que tuvo alguna que otra noticia más sobre él, pero sus visitas eran esporádicas.

Tras la batalla de Manhattan, había sido él el encargado de hacerse cargo de los heridos más graves, como nuevo jefe de la cabaña 7. Aún algo tímido pero firme se había acercado a Nico y le exigió dejarse curar. No era de los más graves, pero por lo menos merecía ser curado en condiciones antes de volver al Inframundo. Ah, si, acababa de descubrir quien era su padre y para ser sincero no le molestaba en absoluto. Como médico peleaba día a día con la muerte, a veces ganaba él y a veces perdía.

El moreno le miró de arriba a abajo y se fue, sin preguntar su nombre siquiera. Ni una sonrisa lúgubre, ninguna muestra de haberle reconocido. Eso le molestó mucho, juró que ese chico no volvería a rechazarle de esa forma así tuviera que atarle a una camilla. Por desgracia, pasó un año entero hasta que tuvo oportunidad de ponerle firme.

Le faltó tiempo para saber qué había cambiado, ya no era ese chico _tan_ … bueno, como era. Le habían llegado ligeras noticias de lo que había pasado en el trirreme, pero nunca creyó que una travesía atravesando medio globo terráqueo le cambiaría tanto.

A partir de ahí se hizo notar. En su diccionario Nico-Will un "no" significaba un "venga, necesito disciplina, sabes que tienes que insistir"; un "ni loco me vas a pinchar con eso" significaba "pinchame como a una de tus chicas francesas" y un "Will, cómprate un bosque, pierdete, úntate de mantequilla y déjate devorar por los lobos" significa "aprecio sinceramente tu amistad y que me estés apoyando en estos momentos".

Si tuviera que comparar su amistad con una película disney, sería La bella y la bestia. Él, hijo de Apolo, era la bella. El italiano era la bestia, se había encerrado él solo en un hechizo maligno que le había llevado a ocultarse y apartarse del mundo. Sus únicos "amigos" eran sirvientes que su padre que enviaba para que él fuera "guay" entre sus compañeros.

Will quizá no había sido el primero en entrar a su mansión y romper el hechizo, pero había sido el que más se había adentrado -sin permiso, pero eso son pequeños detalles sin importancia-.

Él, cuando le miró a los ojos tras la batalla de Manhattan, había visto a un chico sentado en un trono de oscuridad, con la cabeza gacha y encogido y atado de tal forma que apenas se le veían los pies. Cuando le vio aparecer para el enfrentamiento contra el campamento romano había descubierto su trono resquebrajado, el rey del lugar sentado con los últimos vestigios de cuerdas.

Él había roto esas cuerdas. Él había devuelto a Nico a ser la versión madura del primer paciente al que atendió como médico.


End file.
